Une sanction enfin, si on peut appeler ça une sanction !
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Ciel déprime légèrement et son majordome vient l'embêter. Le maître imagine alors une sanction qui ne sera finalement qu'un rêve...à vous de juger ! Yaoi CielxSebastian avec Ciel dominant, mon premier !


**Une sanction...enfin, si on peut appeler ca une sanction !**

...

Je sais, je publie encore ! Pas comme si ca vous déplaisait hein ? XD ! En même temps, beaucoup d'imagination. Mais bref, ceci...est en faite un rêve que j'ai fais. Je vous rassure, ce n'était pas avec Ciel et Sebastian...mais je m'identifie en tant que Ciel donc bon XD ^^ J'ai un peu modifié la fin, mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je tiens à prévenir que c'est mon premier Yaoi avec Ciel dominant donc un peu d'indulgence mesdames XD !

Bref, je vous laisse découvrir et ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement sur les rêves étranges que je fais XD : ...

...

Sebastian est quelqu'un d'étrange. Je l'avoue. Au début, j'ai eu du mal à le comprendre, bien que aujourd'hui encore...Un démon avec un humain..., c'est quelque chose de complexe et ce n'est pas tout les jours une partie de plaisir. Sebastian est beau, ténébreux...et mystérieux. C'était une journée d'hiver, la neige était sans doute la raison de ma dépression...J'allais avoir 16 ans cette année. Je devrais me marier avec Elizabeth, avoir des enfants...pour être honnête, je n'en avais pas très envie. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille !

Toc toc !

Le démon rentre sans autorisation, par habitude peut-être, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il m'agace. Il ne sait pas ce qu'est la lassitude...Il ne ressent rien, foutu démon ! Je suis avachi sur mon siège, les jambes sur le bureau...

« Bocchan, veuillez avoir une position correcte ! » m'ordonne la bête vil.

Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire ! Et puis, non mais oh, pour qui il se prend !

« Dégage, démon ! Hors de ma vue ! » crachai-je.

L'interpellé leva un sourcil interrogateur et resta planté là, pitoyablement et ridiculement.

« Je regrette mais mon Bocchan semble être dans une légère dépression...alors non ! » s'exclama le diable de majordome.

Ciel fulmina. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y comprendre aux sentiments humains ? Les seules chose qui l'intéressent ce sont les chats, les catins et les âmes.

« Bien ! » déclarai-je.

Sur ce, je me lève et m'arrête devant lui. Là, je le saisis par la cravate, je suis plus grand maintenant mais pas autant que lui.

« Va t'asseoir sur le bureau ! » lui ordonnai-je.

Nos yeux se croisent et il lâche finalement mon regard.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'installe sur le bureau. Je pense à quelque chose. Une chose qui va sans doute changer nos rapports mais au moins...Il verra que c'est bien moi le maître, le dominant...ET PAS LUI !

« Déshabille-toi ! » lui ordonnai-je, en fermant la porte à double tour. Puis je le regarde. Il est surpris, bouche bée.

« Bocchan, je... »

« Obéis ! » le coupai-je. Il discute encore mes ordres puis s'exécute.

Alors, il commence à dénouer sa cravate. Puis sa chemise, et son pantalon. Lorsqu'il ne lui reste que son caleçon, je soupire, lui faisant comprendre que c'est une vraie poule mouillée. Le diable s'exécute et se retrouve nu comme un verre devant moi. Il a un corps parfait et...un pénis très volumineux, il faut l'avouer.

Reprenant mon objectif, je m'avance vers la bête et le fait basculer pour qu'il soit allongé. Il ne dit rien. Je me débarrasse de mon pantalon ainsi que mon sous vêtement et je monte sur le bureau, à genoux.

« Bocchan, que faites... »

Il est coupé par mes mains sur son entre-jambe. Ca l'excite ! Je me masturbe et j'écarte ses jambes, que je place de chaque côté de mon bassin. J'ai été gâté par la nature, ayant une virilité plutôt généreuse. Il va morfler, ce démon !

Je le pénètre d'un coup et il lâche des plaintes sensuelles de plaisir. Ses mains s'accrochent à mes poignets.

« Ahnn...Hmm...Bocchan ! » crie t-il, lorsque je touche sa prostate.

Après quelque vas et viens, il semble vouloir me dominer mais je lui ordonne de ne pas bouger. Je l'attrape par la tignasse* et pénètre violemment sa ...C'est bon ! Je sens sa gorge chaude...Pendant les vas et viens, sa langue titille mon gland, et je menace de jouir.

« Je ne vais...pas...pouvoir tenir... ! » haletai-je, en sueur.

Je me déverse et il avale ma semence. Pour le libérer de sa douleur, je lui fais une fellation...et nous continuons sur le bureau...

…

« Bocchan ? »

Je me réveille en sursaut, le front humide, une main dans mon short...Il est en face de moi et je rougis violemment...J'ai rêvé que je sodomisais Sebastian !

« Bocchan ? Vous allez bien ? »

J'enlève rapidement ma main de mon short, elle est humide. Une bosse s'est formée...Bon sang ! Il dépose mon repas sur mon bureau et me regarde étrangement...

« Je m'inquiète vous savez ! » me dit-il.

Je reprends un peu mon sérieux et, cachant ma bosse entre mes jambes, je lui dis :

**« Rien, juste un cauchemar ! »**

…

N.D.A : Bref, vous l'aurez compris, du grand n'importe quoi XD !


End file.
